She Tried and He Won
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: Did she really want to do this? Did he really cause her that much pain? Would anyone miss her? Would he care if she was gone? Sequel to Why was he so stupid? Wasn't supposed to be so long, but ended up :D


**AN: A sequel u say? Haha yes! **

**Well hey guys :D I decided to create a sequel, thx to WolfMasterUchiha for getting me ideas for it :) lol thank u! *virtual hug to WolfMasterUchiha* :3 u gets a cookie! *givs* and u ppl for reading my story! *hands all u good ppl a cookie* let this story begin!**

OOXXoxSasuTemaxoXXOO

She laid on her queen sized bed. Her heart thudded at the thought of just a few days ago, where she left her ex-boyfriend. Tears came to her teal eyes as she thought of him. He was perfect, but he cheated on her, and that disgusted him.

One single tear fell, then two, then four, and soon she was full out sobbing. They fell and fell, soaking her purple bed sheets, creating a darker purple. Her body shook as she thought of his dark-midnight blue hair. She loved how soft it was, how it felt to run her hands through it as she kissed him.

Damn it, she was thinking of him again.

She tried to calm her rushing breath, but she couldn't.

She picked her head up, to see a pen. Which she grabbed, quickly. She raced to her desk, ripping a piece of paper out of her binder.

Did she really want to do this?

Did he really cause her that much pain?

Would anyone miss her?

Would he care if she was gone?

_Yes, yes, maybe…and of course not. He broke my heart into two._

She scribbled on the paper, tearing decorating the paper around her words, and then she raced out of her house, not saying a word.

SheTriedAndHeWon

He laid on his bed, smoking a cigarette. He puffed the smoke out, sighing. Tears wetted his cheeks. Knocking erupted, and he raced to get it, so his parents wouldn't wake.

A boy stood at his door, crying. His maroon hair was a mess, and he gripped a piece of paper.

"She's going to die because of you!" the boy screamed out, and he smacked the other, with midnight blue hair. He, who was slapped, grabbed the note from the other's hands to read.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Damn it, I hate to tell you, but I can't take it anymore, im leaving for good. Don't look bad upon me, just remember me as ur older sister, I love you with all of my heart, ur the only man to ever stand by me, I love you. You didn't leave me like father, and Kankuro, good bye._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If u get this I hate u, I don't want u to run after me, im old enough to take care of myself, but like u care. I hope tht we don't see each other soon, heaven and hell are separate, no visiting hours. If u never slept with slut, we could b together, but u did. But I need to admit, I do luv u, but u don't luv me. Good bye forever, I luv u._

_Temari_

The paper shook in his hand, as he gripped the paper. He pushed through the other male in his door, and raced down the streets. He dialed the number of that slut. He spat in the phone as he talked.

'_Hello? Sasuke-kuun! Hey baby!"_

"Shut up! My gir-ex-girlfriend is going to…leave!"

"_So?"_

"What did you do to me that night?"

"_Uh, Sasuke-kun…"_

"Tell me God damn it!"

"_I drugged you! I made you think I was her!"_

He pressed 'end' on his iPhone, being done with the conversation. He shook with anger as he raced across the town, searching for the girl.

He stopped, holding his head. He had to think about where she would be.

_She loved her home, mine, the school building's roof, and the park with the large pond. Okay, she could jump the edge, or drown herself. I'll check the park first, she liked it better._

He didn't think twice as he ran to the gas station.

A man stood whistling a tune, filling the gas in his new motorcycle. He fiddled with his black helmet, squeezing the slick sides. He sighed as he saw the cost, cursing under his breath as he pulled out two twenties. He turned to see a boy running towards him.

"Son! What are you doing? It's late!" The man ran a tan hand through his burgundy hair. The 'son', which was our midnight headed boy, looked at the man, before jumping on the motorcycle. "Woah, woah!" The man stood looking shocked at the boy.

"Thanks." Was all he said before speeding off. He gripped the handles, as he turned left on the red light, barely missing a mini-van. He had to get to the park, before anything could happen to her.

SheTriedAndHeWon

She stood on the edge of the school building, heart thumping. Did she really want to jump, to her death? Did he really cause her that much pain? Yeah he did! She deserved better.

"Jump, I dare ya!" She heard the voice sneer. She knew the name of that slut, with fiery red hair. She held her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She gritted her teeth.

"Why are you in my head?" She shook her head rapidly, nearing the edge. She opened her eyes, and saw a motorcycle zoom by, and on it was the raven haired boy. She saw him glance up, before turning sharply into the school parking lot.

_No, no. He's coming for me, no._ She looked around, and began to step on the edge. Her heart sped up, as she heard a metal door clank open, and footsteps running to her.

He grabbed her arm, and when he turned her to him, she glared and spat out, "Why are you here? I hate you!"

The boy shook his head, and brought her closer. "I love you, and you love me. That slut drugged me, she even told me so! I love you, damn it!" He brought her to his chest, and held her there just hugging her.

She was shocked, but she yanked away from him, stumbling over the edge. A scream ripped out of her throat, as she grabbed a 3rd story windowsill. His eyes widened as he ran to the door, down to the 3rd story, to find what window she was at.

_He loves me, he does. And I'm going to die when he actually loves me, and I love him too. God, I'm so stupid, not him, me! Who would ever think we'd switch roles here?_

A hand slipped from the sill, and a scream slipped from her throat. She was going to die.

Then his face appeared, and pulled her into the classroom. She launched herself into his arms, and cried.

"I love you Temari."

"I love you too Sasuke."

SheTriedAndHeWon

**AN- '''0.0 that was a sappy ending, and ok, but I lik it! Press da button! No not the green one, the blue one!**


End file.
